


Ostrich

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #8 of 100 | Life through a pygmy puff's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostrich

Life. Was. Good.

He had a soft bed to sleep in, though he typically slept on top of Ginny's head, burrowing under her hair to the point of massive knots only a spell could hope to ease. She didn't really seem to mind all that much since she always gave him a treat before leaving for class.

There was so much to explore! Rolling around the dormitory when everyone had gone for the day was always an adventure. House-elves either ignored him completely or stopped their scurrying to pet him. Once, an elf found him inside of a glass vase he'd fallen into and extracted him gently. Though his body was covered in fluffy purple fur he'd begun to grow cold at the bottom of that large vase furthest from the common room fireplace. He was certain he was done for.

Arnold could be quite dramatic.

Melodrama surrounded him in the Gryffindor girl's common room, the tone of the human's twittering around him suffused a flair for drama into his personality. Silently he'd watched many girls wail and whine about this or that or the other thing and mimicked their movements until they giggled again.

When Hermione sat with Ginny one evening during what was certainly a delightful venting session, Arnold began to doze in Ginny's lap. Her fingers, calloused from Quidditch, stroked his back until he was lulled into a stupor. His nose began to itch. Even as his eyes were pulling closed his instincts took over as the itchy scent leapt onto the bed in an apparition of bright orange fur.

With a shrill squawk of alarm Arnold burrowed his face into the crook of his guardian's elbow and shivered.

"You think hiding your face will hide you from Crookshanks?" cooed Ginny. "Just like a little ostrich, burying your head in the sand!"

Hermione laughed and secured her grip on her familiar, adjusting him so that he lay on his back in her arms for a good belly rub. "Actually, ostriches don't bury their heads ,they duck them into their nests to check on their eggs. They're such an interesting species, they…"

Ginny returned to rhythmically brushing her fingers over him until he truly fell asleep, face still firmly hidden.


End file.
